Juubi No Kitsune
by Lady-Kyra21
Summary: She had never thought that she would live the day, that she would come to regret joining Fairy Tail. She wished that she had died nine years ago, she wished that she had never returned from Edolas and she wished that she would have died when they had used her body as a vassal. Because if she had been dead, If she had never returned, than she wouldn't have to see her family suffer


**A/N; There is nothing as bad as a writer's block, for some reason my muse decided to leave me all alone and wallow in myself pity. **

**Sad...I know and I think that, that is why this story came into being. This specific tale was born a few nights ago, I was in the mood to re-watch Fairy Tail and I was touched by the friendship of Natsu and Lisanna. **

**They were so cute and so close, that I decided to do what Mashima failed to do. Give more depth to the two characters and their friendship. **

**They were really close...A lot closer than Lucy and Natsu are right now, so I wanted to show that two people who had shared so much can't just stop being the best of friends. **

**I want to show how beautiful their friendship was and still is, Lisanna and Natsu shared a bond that not many have...And I want to show that it is still there, somewhere. **

**I like Lisanna she is kind and brave as she was willing to stay in a world that wasn't hers because she did not wish to make others sad, not many people are capable of that much self sacrifice. **

**The story takes places roughly two years after the grand magic games, The beginning might confuse you but as the story goes on the missing pieces will be all added. **

**But the thread connecting everything in this story is their friendship, the bond they shared and is nearly forgotten and buried somewhere deep in the two characters. **

* * *

_Date; December X793_

_Location; The Island of Zorro; Underground Facility_

_..._

"I see that you have regained your consciousness...I am glad, we were starting to get a little worried about you."

The soft voice she recognized as the Head Doctors broke through the haze surrounding her mind and pulled the white haired woman from the depths of darkness and back into the world around her.

As she started to regain her consciousness the first thing the young woman felt was nothing...She realized that the _only_ thing she '_felt_' was numbness.

She was numb in every sense off the word, not only was she unable to feel physical pain but for some reason she had lost all emotional awareness.

She knew that she was supposed to feel something whether it was the chains cutting into her arms and torso or the blood dripping down her legs.

She knew that there was an emotion she was supposed to feel right now and something told her that it was important...But for the live off her the woman couldn't recall what...What was it again?

She was supposed to feel something...She was supposed to do something? What was it again? Why couldn't she remember...What was she doing...What had she done? Where was she again?

"XY-324 I know you can hear me." The doctors voice was doing its job in clearing the haze in her mind and drawing the woman back to the waking world. "Will you be able to open your eyes?"

The woman known as Test Subject XY-324 tried to open her eyes with the emphasis on tried, as for some reason the simple gesture was asking a lot more effort than she was willing to give.

"Good girl...You are doing well...Just follow my voice and return to this world?" Though the voice was soft and seemingly gentle one couldn't ignore the warning hidden beneath the surface.

It took her three more tries before she finally managed to open her blue eyes though she was forced to close them again when she was nearly blinded by the bright light shining down on her.

"Ah...I am sorry about that...Do dim the lights? It is bothering her." The doctor said his order was followed by someone moving away and asking whether this was better or not. "Hmm...That will do. Now, why won't you try again?"

XY-324 did as she was told and opened her eyes again and made sure to take her time and allow her eyes to adjust to the light while at the same time taking her surroundings in.

It took her few seconds to recognize the room she was in and it took her while longer to realize why and even how she had gotten here.

The Labs.

XY-324 found herself back in the labs and was once again strapped down on the examination table, the white haired mage frowned trying to recall why she was here again.

_Remember...Remember...Remember...What was it...You are supposed to do something, but what was it again? _

"XY-324 do you hear me?"

The woman known as Test Subject XY-324 shifted her blank gaze from the ceiling and towards the Head Doctor, her blue eyes landing on the brown haired male. "What happened to me...What did I do?"

The brown haired doctor sighed softly a look of disappointment flashing across his face before he allowed the smile to grace his features. "You had a relapse my dear...Nothing much just a minor regressing back into the Fox."

The white haired mage frowned knowing that there was something wrong with that sentence, while it was true that she was unable to hold the full capacity off the Kitsune's powers.

It was also true that she was capable of keeping herself from shifting into the Fox, just how many tails did she summon?

Five?

No, she would recall what happened if she had entered the Five Tailed state, maybe not fully but she would recall flashes off what she had done while she was in that state.

Seven?

No, if she had summoned seven tails she would destroyed everything around her...She would never risk summoning so many Tails while she was with the others...She wouldn't right?

_Then, why did you?_

God...Why couldn't she recall what had happened...What had forced to enter that state? Why had she risked the safety off the others...Why had she allowed a full Body Takeover?

Her blank gaze shifted from the doctor to the three others surrounding the Examination table and it was only when her eyes fell on the clock behind the blond woman that her mind finally recalled the missing pieces off her memories.

Time.

She needed to drag more time...She needed to make sure that they stayed here with her as long as possible...She had to give her more time...She had to make sure to keep them busy and their attention fixed on her.

_Please...I know you can hear me...I need more power...I need to keep them here...I need to give Rin more time...I need to make sure that they will be unable to realize what is going on. _

It was vague and she could barely hear it as it seemed to be coming from the deepest reaches off her mind but the young woman was certain about hearing the soft sigh.

The white haired woman closed her eyes feeling herself fall back into the darkness and losing all sense off herself.

_Rin...Run...Make it out...I can't give you more than a few minutes but by now...By now I know you are already halfway out._

The last thing XY-324 felt before the Kitsune surfaced and took possession over her body were the emotions known as Hate and Rage.

The Fox was filled with so much anger that it seemed to be burning through her skin as it tried to find an out-lit though it was nothing compared to the hate that started to fill her mind in a red haze.

One sentence flashed through her mind before she allowed the darkness to take over and fell into an deep slumber...A state she would stay in as long as the Fox reigned control over her body.

_"Hey... If I disappear again sometime... Will you come and find me...?" _

The young woman would have laughed if she had been aware off the fact that she had managed to produce a tear...She had thought that she had lost her ability to cry.

The name off the one person she had once been so close to escaped her lips before the Fox's consciousness surfaced and pushed her back to the deepest parts off her being.

"Natsu..."

...

...

Her whisper was so soft that the doctors couldn't even make out whether she had said something or not, as she was gone the second that name had escaped her lips.

The sudden spiking in her magic power startled the doctors surrounding her so much that they jumped back and away from the Examination table.

The doctors couldn't help but just stare in shock as their priced subject fell into the Kitsune state without being forced by outside forces.

Slowly but gradually the Aura off the Fox started to cover Subject XY-324's body like a second skin creating a protective layer that acted as the Fox's last line of defense.

It was only after the entire body was covered in the golden/reddish light that the first off many tails started to form slowly spreading from behind the young woman and landing on the ground.

She was here...It was finally happening...She was _finally_ here...The Fox they had been trying to bring back into this world...The woman who had nearly destroyed the world a thousand years ago.

The Immortal Kitsune.

She was here and she was now...He could not wait to share this break through with his master. He had done it...He had finally found someone's body who was compatible with the Ancient Fox.

This body would be her new vassal...It was perfect...He had done well in bringing this woman here and forcing the Fox in her body.

The brown haired man was so consumed by his euphoria that he didn't notice the fifth tail forming itself nor did he notice the Kitsune's aura started to glow brightly.

It was something else that drew his attention to the situation at hand and reminded him off the fact, that he didn't have time to celebrate the success off their project.

It started soft but the sound of laughter startled everyone in the vicinity.

The cold and cruel sound filled the lab before the Fox released a growl that seemed to shake the very foundations off the underground facility.

The growl did what the previous changes had been unable to do and that was force the doctors to move and realize the danger they were facing.

Unlike previous times that the young woman had been fully taken over they were not protected by the magical barrier nor did they had the controller off her chocker at hand.

Which meant that they could not use the collar to cancel her magic out and force her into a state off magic deficiency.

The white haired woman released a soft sigh before she opened her eyes revealing blood red orbs something that honestly scared the doctors in the room.

Subject XY-324 eyes where blue and when she was utilizing the Fox powers her eyes changed into in golden/yellow color.

Her eyes had never changed into this glowing demon like red.

She broke the chains holding her down with so much ease that one would think they were made out of carbon instead off the steel they were created from.

The white haired woman lifted herself off the Examination table smirking when she smelled the fear radiating from the foolish humans who had woken her from her slumber.

"Now than...What shall I do with the fools who rose me from my slumber?" The Fox asked tilting her head a soft frown marrying her features. "I have so many ideas and so little time to do it in."

The Fox sighed as if she was very sorry that she couldn't give any more time than she could spare, she smiled though the gesture was meant to be sweet it was malicious and filled with an intent to kill and make one would suffer in the worst possible way.

"Now than...I believe you have something that is mine and I would like it back?" The Fox said lifting her tails into the air and allowing her magic to seep out off her and into the air around her.

_Tsk as long as they have the Star Ball I can't do much before they force me down, but I can push them back and give her friend a few minutes. _

The Fox closed her eyes before she slammed one off her tails down and through one off the doctors, killing the man before the tail had even touched him.

"Ah...I might have over done it a little...It seems human bodies can't handle raw...What was the word? Ah...I think she called it Eternano?"

_You better succeed human...You better bring them here...She is risking her life for you...I hope you realize that. _

The Fox decided to bet everything in one single attack and hope that she would be able to take them all out, without harming her host's body to much.

Her tails lifted themselves into the air and though it was invincible to the naked eye, the five tails were slowly but effectively rubbing against each other to create one off her most basic attacks.

Fox Fire.

The Ancient Fox closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them at the same time she released her attack in one lethal blast off pure energy.

An attack that was not only heard at the other end of the underground facility but was also felt as the entire building shook in the after math off the attack.

_You better be long gone...Because I have pushed her body to the limits...Summoning me three times in one day is too much for her mortal body._

* * *

_-Fiore Kingdom; Magnolia Town-_

Rin Zhao stumbled through the streets off Magnolia town and despite being covered in blood and bruises the young woman continued to push herself beyond her limits.

_Fairy Tail...Fairy Tail...Fairy Tail...Fairy Tail...Fairy Tail...Fairy Tail...Fairy Tail._

She had to make sure to tell them...She had to let them know...She had to make sure to rely this piece of information...She had to make sure that they knew what happened all those months ago.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulders the green haired woman continued to push her way through the busy streets, her purple eyes were fixed on the castle like building bearing a sign she recognized.

_"It is loud and they always fight but when you need them they will be there for you...Your anger is theirs, your fear will be their fear and what you hold dear will be held dear by them."_

Rin gritted her teeth when she accidently bumped into someone and the hot pain shot through her shoulder, stepping back and without as much as an apology the woman continued her way.

_"It is bright and warm and it is love...It is loud and happy...It is a safe haven...It is Fairy Tail." _

Fighting back the tears that threatened to roll the young woman continued her trek towards the Guild that was known as Fiore's strongest.

_"Neh, Rin? When I find a way out of this, why won't you join? I would like it for you to come with me. Oh, Saizo and Vincent can join to."_

The green haired mage felt herself losing more and more off her strength, it seemed that with every step she got closer to the building she was also losing a bit of her determination.

It wasn't until she saw, that the building was finally in sight that her knees finally gave out, a soft gasp escaped her as she tumbled down towards the ground. "No...I am so close...Please...Just a little bit longer."

Rin hissed when she hit the ground and felt the sharp pain rocketing through her body, purple eyes burned and despite her best efforts a few tears leaked out off her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

_"We have to get her out of here...I don't care about the others but she has to get out of here." The dark haired man said his green eyes fixed on the sleeping woman. "They are using her emotions and memories as seals for those tails, it won't take long before she is fully gone and becomes the Fox."_

Taking a deep breath Rin forced herself up to her legs she was so close...The Building was in sight all she had to do was take a few more steps...A few more feet and she would have made it.

_"I don't care how you do it and I don't care who you have to kill, just get her Guild here. I am counting on you Rin." _

Rin's legs shook under the pressure of holding her weight, but she ignored it and pushed herself to continue.

_I am almost there...Just a little more...Just wait for me...I will make sure to make it...Don't worry guys...Your faith in me, won't be in vain. _

Where they fighting?

The sound coming out the guild was louder than anything she had heard, she could not imagine that someone could be so loud for the heck off it.

Five years off being an prisoner and test subject had taught her that silence was the way to go, if you were quite enough people forgot you existed.

The green haired woman hissed when her shoulder protested against the sudden move, but she bit her tongue and pushed open the doors leading into the Guild and stepped inside the place her friend had called home.

It must have had something to do with how she appeared, because the minute Rin had stepped inside the Guild was the second all sound ceased.

Rin knew she looked like something the cat dragged in...Something _dead_ the cat had ended up dragging in.

Her clothes -_which were more rags than anything else_, were torn and stained with dirt and blood. Her once lush green hair had lost most of its life, rarely seeing the sunlight did that to a person.

Rin was also aware off all her wounds, with the worst ones being the bruises on her arms and legs. The slash on her side that was starting to burn again and the thumbing in her head was getting louder with the second.

Despite her own appearance and the frozen looks on the Mages faces, Rin found herself smiling taking a step towards the nearest mages. "I made it...I finally found you..."

Her soft whisper seemed to get some reaction out of the Mages present, but they froze when they saw the tears streaming down her face wondering just what had happened to her to cause her to cry and smile at the same time.

"Isn't that great Lisanna...I found them." The green haired woman took another step forwards before she felt herself falling into the darkness. "I finally found them-"

The last thing Rin saw before she allowed herself to give in to the pain and exhaustion, were the shocked expression flashing across the members of the Guild's faces.

* * *

**A/N; A story that was born by re-watching the Edolas arc, I truly think that Lisanna deserves a little more love and it is unfair how the majority of this fandom treats her.**

**Like she is standing in the way of their o so precious NaLu, for god's sake I am sick and tired off all those Lucy gets kicked out and Lisanna replaces her fan fics, be original people. **

**If there is anyone who was replaced it was Lisanna and she is taking it like a Man, I like Lucy and she is a great character. **

**I just don't like the whole NaLu pairing, they are great as friends and partners . Why can't people be happy with that? **

**Must we pair everyone with everyone? Just because two people are the main characters does not mean they have to be a couple, I hate how Lucy is defined as Natsu's love. **

**Anyway rant aside, tell me what you think I am open for feedback and any tips. Whether to continue this story or not, as it was merely born due to a major writers block. **

**No, Lisanna bashing reviews please, you don't like this pairing kindly leave without saying a word. Thank you very much. **


End file.
